


I'm looking for the Doctor

by Graslistia



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Angst and Fluff, Childhood Memories, Companions Somewhere There Too, F/M, Fluff, Lonely Time Lords, Other, Post Regeneration, Seaching Itself, The Master POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 10:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15883923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graslistia/pseuds/Graslistia
Summary: After regeneration, the Doctor loses her memory and the old friend here to help her remember.





	I'm looking for the Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [я ищу Доктора](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/413895) by Graslistia. 



She rushed in as always: without permission and without warning.  Unceremoniously and uncompromisingly. Looked around, gazing as if it was the first time when she saw him, the TARDIS, life. Ran to him. Touched his arm and whispered solemnly as if she was telling the secret:  
  
'I'm looking for the Doctor. You are the Doctor?'  
  
And for some reason, he said 'yes'. Said and understood instantly that yes not to the Doctor, yes to her, so familiar strange, so amazing and warm, so Thete. Didn't she back then, in childhood - limited by the foundations and traditions, rules and laws - surprised him? She was the one of few who wanted to break out of this captivity. She took hands and pulled, pulled away from the routine. And it was everything they waited for. Everything he waited.  
  
There, in childhood, almost wasn't anyone who didn't look at him oddly, who didn't judge, who would share his aspirations. Always lonely, always too smart, always different. Koschei. He needed someone like her.  
  
'Yes, I'm the Doctor,' he said again, looking into her rapturous eyes. So trustful, so naive.  
  
She clung to him harder and started jump with joy, and he laughed with her. Seemed that he could just blink and there will be tough, juicy grass of Gallifrey under his feet, and near the lake, the silver leaves of trees eternally falling in the water will shine. And they'll run, run like now - through doors of the TARDIS, through Cardiff, through crowds of people.  
  
She stopped only near the group of confused and surprised people. Stopped and smiled. Brighter than the Sun. Brighter than a supernova.  
  
'I found the Doctor!' she announced gladly, touching his back.  
  
And people started to move, glaring at him.  
  
'So, you made her better?' the girl asked making him frown. 'She doesn't remember her name.'  
  
'Her name is Theta,' he answered surprising himself. Hugging and drawing her closer. Amazingly familiar and strange gesture. 'Theta Sigma.'  
  
'Is it?' she asked, confused.  
  
'It is.'  
  
And they went again, somewhere else, figuring out something human, ephemeral, stupid. She ran around them, sparkling by the red hem and saving lives like some cartoon superhero. And he liked it. With that Doctor, he wanted to stand. With that Doctor, he would die.  
  
Only near the end, when the villain was almost defeated, she turned around - illuminated by sunrays, to the waist in the grass and in stupid clothes - and said:  
  
'I remember the Doctor.' Quietly, but suddenly lightly. As if instead of doctor she named hope. 'The Doctor is me.'  
  
He smiled, sadly and lonely. Stepping back, in shadow.  
  
She approached on her own, took his arms and looked firmly into his eyes.  
  
'And I remember you, too.' And a little bit later, softer: 'Sorry.'


End file.
